


lay all your love on me

by marksun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Capslock, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, blue haired jaemin is a king, fuelled by my fantasies of a mamma mia!nomin inspired au, god im so sorry for this, horrible smut probably, jaemin is a tease, really short tbh, they are at the beach, wrote this at 4am on my phone's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksun/pseuds/marksun
Summary: jeno and jaemin are at the beach and things get steamy.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckiesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesss/gifts).



⋆

don't go wasting your emotion

lay all your love on me

don't go sharing your devotion

lay all your love on me

⋆

not a single soul could be seen in the immediate vicinity of the cove. pink, purple, orange and yellow were blending into one another like dilluted watercolors in the sky. the only sounds keeping the two souls' company were those of the waves hitting the shore, licking up the sand, tinging it a darker brown, and the occasional squeal of a seagull gliding through the colorful tapestry above both boys.

jaemin's hair was still wet and dripping the remains of the salty water in which he had bathed minutes ago. the cold drops found their destination in jeno's chest, where the younger of the two was trailing wet kisses, feeling the expanse of the other's milky white skin with his mouth. the soft flesh turned a pale red wherever jaemin's lips had lingered on moments prior. jeno's long fingers were threading his boyfriend's tangled blue locks gently, so as to not hurt him, yet his grip tightened as soon as he felt jaemin's tongue sinfully lapping up at the stripe of skin from his happy trail, over his belly button and up to the middle of his chest. the younger lifted his gaze to lock glances with jeno, his eyes wide open in feigned innocence given away by the glint of mirth dancing about in his dark brown orbs.

"stop teasing"

"but i'm not," responded jaemin as he let his hands roam the older's sides and torso, flicking his rosy nipples every few seconds as he nosed jeno's bulge.

"fuck, you are so infuriating sometimes," groaned the older as he tugged his boyfriend's hair harder.

the only reply he got was a breathy chuckle right above his crotch, where the younger's lips were hovering, followed by a moan.

jaemin's fingers fumbled with the elastic band of jeno's swimming trunks, lowering the piece of clothing down to the older's mid-thighs and letting his boyfriend's cock spring free, the tip meeting jeno's toned stomach. jaemin's eyes darkened by the minute with hunger. his slender hand, now covered in spit, wrapped around the older's length and pumped it a couple of times while his tongue darted over the slit.

_a sharp intake of breath._

chapped lips encircled the head of his boyfriend's cock, the wet warmth of jaemin's mouth engulfing it. the reaction to that was automatic, the digits entangled in the younger's blue hair tightened their clasp, guiding his head down to take as much of jeno's dick as possible. there came the familiar sting in jaemin's eyes as the tip met the back of his throat making them pool with crystal tears he willed away with a few blinks.

after a brief moment holding the younger's head in place, the older loosened his grip on jaemin's locks, letting him pull away for a bit.

"sorry, i was too brusque," apologized jeno softly as his free hand cupped his boyfriend's cheek and his thumb swiped over the skin under jaemin's lower lashline, drying the single tear that was threatening to fall.

"it's fine, jen," despite the younger's voice being coarse, his reply was soft, just like the small smile he coupled it with.

in no time jaemin's mouth was all over jeno's dick again, his tongue flattened and licking the underside of his boyfriend's length before taking it all in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, building a steady rhythm.

jaemin gave wonderful head, jeno could attest that. he was skilled with his mouth and was quick to grasp what tipped his boyfriend over the edge. the younger _loved_ giving head and did so enthusiastically, with purpose. seeing jeno fall apart as he worked his mouth on the older's cock made a rush of excitement and pride run through his veins, he could come from just thinking that.

it was when jaemin, moaning, hollowed his cheeks as he glided his lips up jeno's dick, his tongue swirling around the tip before pushing his head down to engulf all of it again, his fingers fondling with jeno's balls at the same time, that he felt his boyfriend still, his hips stutter only a second later, and his cock twitch in jaemin's mouth. jeno was close.

the younger, then, moved his hand from jeno's balls to place it right on top of where the older's lay on his head; silent permission for the older to be rough. understanding the message, jeno was thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth inmediately, chasing his orgasm, both his hands on each side of the younger's head, keeping it in place. the latter, in his turn, was trying hard to relax his jaw and throat, a string of spit running down the corner of his lips. his face was tear stained and his eyes glassy as he looked up at jeno, whose face contorted in pleasure as he came, moaning his boyfriend's name like a mantra, ropes of hot cum spurting out and sliding down jaemin's throat, painting it white.

pulling out, he released the younger from his vice grip. the older quickly tucked himself in and beckoned jaemin to lie down next to him. by then, night was just around the corner, black taking over the sky like spilled ink on a canvas, a gust of wind making both boys shiver and hold each other closer.

"you did so well baby, you are so good," he praised the blue haired boy, who keened at the compliments, before pulling him in for a kiss and tasting himself in the other's mouth. "want me to suck you off?"

jaemin shook his head and smiled mischeviously, "want you to fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing smut plus it was at 4am which probably doesnt help, im legitimately sorry about this  
> all i know about sex i lit rally learnt from fanfics so yall know why its so bad


End file.
